A game of chess
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: The glee club have been snowed in so Santana and Rachel decide to play chess. Not your usual boring game of chess. Pezberry little Puckleberry


**Another Pezberry one shot :) I hope you like it x**

* * *

Santana sighed as Rachel took another pawn and placed it at the side. She was losing... badly and it was getting frustrating. They had been

playing chess for about 10 minutes now and to be honst the game has been pretty much one sided. The only reason she was here, playing chess with _Rachel frickin Berry _was because the whole glee club had been snowed in Mr Shuesters house. _I bet the fucking pervert is loving this. _She thought. _Ms Sylvester always said don't trust a man with cu- ... hang on i can take Berry's knight. Ha! Who said i was going to lose?_

She smirked as she moved her castle into Rachel's knight's spot. Her smirk grew even more as she took the piece and threw it at the unsuspecting diva.

"Santana!" whined Rachel before picking up the knight and placing it beside the board. The Latina could hardly contain her laughter as the diva rubbed the side of her head, as if she was in pain, and pouted.

"Hey ladies whatcha doin?" asked Puck as her strutted into the dining room.

"Playing chess." The two replied simultaneously, both of their attention still firmly on the game in front of them.

Noah gave a small smile at the sight before sitting on the floor between them. The whole of glee had split up into little groups as time passed. Noah, Matt, Mike and Finn were in one, Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were in another whilst Brittany and Quinn had left on their own to make out or whatever leaving Santana and Rachel together, Not like The Latina was complaining. The two had become sorta friends over the summer and as time wore on, the cheerio seemed to find herself _actually _liking the time they had together.

"Who's winnin?"

"Me." replied Rachel quickly givining the boy a quick smile.

Puck pondered on his next words."You know... The winner will be able to ride the Puckasaures." He smirked eyeing the little diva. Santana could feel something in the pit of the stomach._ Might be from something i ate._

_"_Well in that case i better win then." flirted Rachel.

Santana's mouth dropped to the floor. _Rachel fricking Berry _was flirting? Hold on... _Rachel Berry _was flirting with _Noah Puckerman? _And by the lust filled gaze the boy was sending her, she was actually pretty good at it. _I wonder what else she is good at?_ She shook those thoughts away and cleared her throat."Y-your turn Berry." She hoped to god that the two didn't notice her little stutter... they didn't.

"Oh i apologize Santana." replied the girl.

Noah watched as the shorter girl took the frustrated Latina's castle before standing up a brushing imaginary dust off of his clothes."Right i'll see you ladies later?"

Santana knew that the question was directed at the girl sitting in front of her.

"Yep." smiled Rachel, probably not realizing what it is she was saying yes to.

Puck smirked before walking back into the living room and back to the boys.

"Your really not gonna sleep with him are you?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Rachel gave her a look."Don't know... Why? Are you jealous?" she asked smirking.

The Latina huffed. _Yes._"Whatever Berry." She grabbed her bishop and moved it two spaces."Check."

The diva gave her another smirk before using her other knight knocking the bishop off the space."Nice try."

Santana wanted to shove her king in the diva's mouth. She was a real big pain in the ass. Instead she grabbed her queen roughly before knocking Rachel's knight right off the board.

"Wow someones Patience is wearing thin." Said Rachel, watching the piece spin around the floor a couple of times before falling still.

"Pfft whatever Berry."

"You know you look really hot when your angry."

Santana raised a eyebrow. The girl probably didn't know what she was saying becasue all her attention was on picking up the piece on the floor, but it didn't stop her heartbeat increasing.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

Rachel set the piece down.

"You just said i was hot?"

"Yep." replied the diva as she took her queen and knocked the Latina's pawn out of the way.

"You think i'm hot?" she asked trying to play it cool as she grabbed her queen and took out Rachel's castle.

"Yep."

To say Santana was shocked by the words was a understatement. She barely registered the check that came out the shorter girl's mouth as she thought about her next words."Is that all?"

Rachel scrunched her brows in confusion before realizing that the girl was talking about her thinking she was hot when she was angry, not the game."No."

"Care to tell me what you think?" She said moving her king out of the way of Rachel's queen.

"Uhh..." Rachel moved her queen to squares to the left."Check."She looked up at Santana's curious face and sighed."I think your beautiful, strong confidant and very very loyal."

The Latina moved her king out of the way again."I didn't know you were gay?"

Rachel looked back down, embarrassed."There's a lot of things you don't know about me." she whispered before moving her queen again."Check."

Santana couldn't stop the dirty thoughts that crossed her mind."Do you like me."

If she wasn't listening hard enough then she probably would of missed the words uttered out the girl's mouth."Yes."

"Oh." She moved her king yet again into the corner. It wa then she knew she was going to lose.

Rachel smiled a little as she moved her queen."Checkmate."

The two sat in uncomfortable silence before Rachel started putting the pieces back into the box.

"You won."

The little diva nodded.

"You know i'm much better then Puck so..."

Rachel gave her a confused look.

"You can be with me instead of Puck. I mean you probably can't ride me or anything but.."

Rachel giggled a little at the stupid image."So you want to date?"

Santana hesitated for a second before giving her a sharp nod."We... can try."

The little diva grinned a Rachel Berry grin before crushing her lips against the taller girls.

Santana grabbed Rachel's waist and pulled her impossibly closer. They both broke apart when the need for air became unbearable and rested their foreheads against one another.

"Soo... Fancy another game of chess?"

* * *

**Please review :) Good or Bad?**


End file.
